RotBTD Une Quête Sans But
by Slynella
Summary: Mérida aurait préféré être ailleurs que sur un bateau bombardé par des boulets enflammés. Même au Royaume de Corona pour une visite de courtoisie. Mais, malheureusement, elle se retrouve coincée sur l'île de Beurk suite au naufrage du navire écossais. Fan-fiction sur le Big-Four malheureusement, je n'ai pû choisir que deux catégories


**Chapitre 1**

Mérida poussa un grand cri de surprise et tendit la main vers la table pour attraper son arc. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas là. Elle jura.

Franchement, elle aurait préféré être ailleurs que là. Même dans le Royaume de Corona pour une visite de courtoisie. Partout mais pas sur un bateau perdue au beau milieu de Nul-Part pour une gentille croisière en famille qui tournait au n'importe-quoi.

Au départ, elle n'avait rien contre une croisière avec ses parents et ses trois frères. En soi, l'idée était plutôt bonne. Sauf que selon la reine Elinor, pour que tout se passe bien, on doit se débarrasser de toutes ces armes. Au grand malheur de son mari, le roi Fergus, et de sa fille qui présentement avait VRAIMENT besoin de son arc.

Elle aurait bien pu s'en passer si ils ne s'étaient pas fait attaqués par ils ne savaient trop quoi. Certes, la purée de pois lui avait légèrement remonté le moral, car c'était la même que celle qui trouvait en l'Ecosse 98% du temps mais c'était sans compter sur les projectiles enflammés qui avait fini par pleuvoir sur le bateau.

Mérida jura de nouveau quand un de ces fameux projectiles manqua de la tuer. Rejetant sa chevelure rousse, elle se retourna pour voir sa mère – d'ordinaire si calme – appeler ses trois jumeaux qui avaient profité de l'occasion pour s'engouffrer dans la cale.

Mérida s'approcha d'elle et dit en désignant son père qui faisait de grands signes pour dire à sa famille de se dépêcher s'ils ne souhaitaient pas finir en fumée.

— « Va dans la barque avec Papa, je vais les chercher.

— Mais tu … »

La princesse lança un regard vexée à Elinor qui poussa un très long soupir de résignation.

— « D'accord, mais fais-vite ! »

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour s'engouffrer dans la cale en criant :

— « Harris ! Hubert ! Hamish ! »

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les profondeurs du bateau. Le feu commençait à prendre ici aussi et une épaisse fumée envahissait les lieux, piquant les yeux de la princesse rousse.

Retroussant sa robe pour ne pas la brûler ni risquer de faire un accro dedans – elle-même s'en moquait un peu d'abîmer sa robe, c'était plutôt la réaction de la reine qu'elle redoutait.

Elle appela de nouveau ses frères mais ceux-ci – probablement occupés à manger – ne lui répondaient toujours pas.

Certes, elle adorait les trois rouquins qui lui servaient de frère mais franchement ils étaient énervants comme pas possible lors des situations urgentes. Comme celle-ci.

Tandis qu'elle peinait à avancer dans la cale dont le bois craquait de toutes parts, il lui sembla entendre son nom. Elle était trop loin de l'ouverture pour que ce fût possible alors elle continua son chemin en hurlant le nom des trois garnements régulièrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fait le tour de la cale, elle ne les avait toujours pas trouvés. La fumée lui brûlait les poumons et des poutres enflammées commençaient à tomber. Cela devenait dangereux de rester ici mais elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Elle toussa bruyamment, chancela et se rattrapa de justesse à une poutre pas encore touchée par les flammes.

— « Mérida ! »

Reprenant avec peine ses esprits, elle reconnut la voix de Fergus qui criait son nom.

— « Mérida ! »

Cette voix, plus anxieuse, était celle de sa mère.

— « Mérida ! »

Cette fois, ces trois frères venaient de crier son nom.

Mais s'ils n'étaient pas dans la cale et qu'ils l'appelaient … c'était qu'ils étaient avec leurs parents, en sureté, dans la barque.

Mérida ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit, légèrement – très légèrement – en colère contre les triplé. Elle se dirigea vers l'ouverture qui menait au pont tout en luttant contre les nausées que provoquait l'épaisse fumée. Autour d'elle, tout brulait et il était même dangereux de bouger.

Enfin, elle arriva à l'air libre et inspira profondément. Même ici l'air été saturé à cause de l'incendie qui ravageait le navire. Crac. Elle leva les yeux pour voir le mât chancelé avant de tomber. Droit sur elle.

D'un bond, elle sauta à l'eau tandis qu'il s'abattait sur le navire, le brisant sous son poids. Le bateau se mit aussitôt à sombrer et il lui sembla entendre, tandis qu'elle nageait pour rejoindre sa famille et les gens du château qui avaient pu monter dans les barques à temps, des cris de joie.

Arrivée à hauteur de ses parents, elle les laissa la tira hors de l'eau et l'assoir sur un des bancs. Mérida dodelina de la tête et s'évanouit.

 **OOOOO**

Elinor observa un instant sa fille qui venait de s'endormir, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Elle soupira en pensant à leur « étrange » aventure de l'année dernière durant laquelle, elle s'était retrouvée transformée en ourse.

Depuis ces évènements, elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées et avaient cessés de se disputer pour des broutilles. Mérida faisait désormais plus attention à son attitude et sa façon de se tenir en public tandis qu'en contrepartie, la reine l'autorisait plus souvent à s'échapper hors du palais pour courir dans la lande écossaise.

Elle avait remarqué que sa fille n'avait accepté cette croisière que de mauvaise grâce à cause de la condition qu'elle avait posé : pas d'armes durant le voyage.

— « Elinor ? Tu vois ce que je vois ? »

La remarque du roi Fergus sortit la reine de ses pensées. Elle dirigea son regard vers la forme sombre se détachant dans la brume qu'il lui indiquait

— « On dirait une île … » Observa-t-elle. « Nous ferions mieux de nous approcher, nous n'allons tout-de-même pas rester la nuit dans ses canots. »

Sur ces mots, elle désigna les lourdes rames à son mari. Celui-ci pesta mais les empoigna et se mit à ramer énergiquement.


End file.
